1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for chemically recycling organic garbage, materials made of the organic garbage and a recycling device used therefor.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method for chemically recycling organic garbage such as kitchen garbage exhausted from kitchens of a school, a hotel or a restaurant, materials made of the kitchen garbage and a recycling device used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large quantity of kitchen garbage is exhausted almost everyday from big kitchens installed in schools, hotels or restaurants.
In accordance with the conventional method of disposing the kitchen garbage, a cage is provided at an exhaust pipe of the kitchen for collecting the filtered solid garbage, which is subsequently burnt for disposal.
A big incinerator or burner is inevitably provided for burning the solid raw garbage so that its plant and equipment investment and running cost increase.
Accordingly, organic garbage such as kitchen garbage is disposed at sewage works, decomposed for decrease by the action of bacteria in septic tanks, cleaned and made safe so that it may be allowed to go back into a river, etc.
This conventional method, however, has some disadvantages that it takes a long time to decompose the kitchen garbage by the action of bacteria in septic tanks and its treating ratio is very low so that a large-sized facilities such as sewage works including septic tanks should have been installed.
The water discharged from the sewage works causes water pollution, and there is another annoying problem that an odor is emitted around the neighborhood.